


un sogno

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 一种门将传承仪式……（大概）豆腐斯&斯威胁炮友关系暗示





	un sogno

“Wojciech！”  
他小个子的前队友听起来已经气急败坏，几乎要把他的名字原原本本、连名带姓地给喷出来。什琴斯尼这才忍不住地笑出来，改说英语。好啦，Jack，他笑着安抚对方，希望这能稍微缓解一下对方的焦灼之情。  
以前，当他们还都在伦敦的时候，威尔希尔总嫌弃他幽默感太差：这倒不是说他听不懂冷笑话，而是指他讲的笑话笑点之诡异让英国人也笑不出来。  
也许在意大利这三年里，我的搞笑水平还是没有任何提高，什琴斯尼默默地想。索性意大利人也并不是以幽默感出名的，难道要他去捧着某位同行的笑话集研读吗？守门员打了个冷颤。他隔着酒店阳台门往里看了一眼，莱万正四仰八叉、毫无形象地躺在床上，半截小腿悬在空中，连鞋也没脱，手机举在半空敲敲打打。八成又是在和德国人聊天，守门员想，但莱万这会肯定约不出人。  
国家队，只有国家队才是熟悉的，他想。  
电话里威尔希尔还在说个不停，就像两年前的什琴斯尼本人一样。但什琴斯尼和他的情况又不太一样：他勉强也能算是阿森纳青训出品，但和威尔希尔这种根正苗红的比起来还是差得太远。Jack总想要加冕，却忘记了王子的头衔也并不是终身制的。  
时间不等人。  
他还是开口安慰起Jack来。他早就忘了英语该怎么说？不，他才没忘，那只是一开始用来逗Jack开心的。在他心目中威尔希尔总还是个小孩子，但显然现在他也长大了，到了需要给自己好好考虑将来，找个经纪人的时候。“转会嘛，你问我算是问对了。”他说，“首先要找个好经济人，查查他的背景。我有个同行就是在这里中了招，活活被押在土耳其好几年。土超啊！当打之年去了土超！就算我们守门员没那么在意年龄问题，这可也太悲惨了……”

和场上的其他位置比起来，门前确实是个适合出老妖精的地方。什琴斯尼明白这一点，但他同时也明白这种奇迹不会是无止境的。尤文买他是为了什么，他和布冯都一样清楚。人间不许见白头，皮耶罗尚且如此，其他人就更不能例外。但即便如此，布冯还是对初到都灵的他露出了友善的笑容。  
“你的意大利语比我想象中的要好，”某堂训练课上，他们擦肩而过的时候布冯对他这么说，“我还以为我得靠手语和眼神跟你交流呢。”  
什琴斯尼犹豫了一下。他不知道这是什么意式幽默抑或根本就是这位传奇门将自身骄傲的某种表达方式。他觉得布冯不太可能完全不知道他在罗马待过，但他完全有可能对此毫不在意。他自己就见过不少大场面（虽然并非完全都是积极的），但布冯可是举起过大力神杯的人。最终，他选择了一种稳妥的方式来回应。他夸张地挥起戴着手套的双手，龇牙咧嘴地做起鬼脸。布冯大笑着拍了他的肩膀。  
说真的，什琴斯尼只是胆子大，曾经还有点鲁莽——他又不是傻子。

尽管如此，当他在听到敲门声前去开门的时候，有一秒钟，他还是觉得自己可能是个傻子。否则这不能解释他为什么在看到那个女人的时候大脑一片空白，而在那片堪比Montblanc的空白当中还有一只乌鸦或者欧乌鸫——总之是只全黑的鸟——在拖着嗓子嘎嘎大叫：布冯————布冯————  
我可能是疯了，什琴斯尼想。他无比庆幸自己这次是一个人住一间房，可以免去和室友之间的解释。但下一秒钟他就感觉脚似乎被钉在了地上：她怎么会知道我是一个人住呢？  
“既然你已经知道我是谁了……是不是可以让我进去了？”  
不速之客伸手推了推他的胸口。波兰人注意到他个子很高，即使是现在这副女性的身体，踩上高跟鞋之后发旋也能和他的眼睛持平。他还注意到那双红色的漆皮高跟鞋并不合脚，后跟空出来一块；这无疑进一步验证了他的猜想。  
他跌跌撞撞地被队长摁着前胸推进了房间里，布冯还有空用小腿把房门带上。什琴斯尼感觉自己的脑子在尖叫，他无论如何也不太能接受这个事实，他甚至怀疑自己听错了。意大利语单词打着转从他脑子里飞出去，接下去是英语单词，最后他变得像是回到了自己的十五岁。把他按倒在地上的活传奇究竟在说什么，他一个字也听不懂。……他只能读懂对方的肢体语言，意大利人用一种堪称淫荡的方式在他身上扭动着腰身，胸前的豪乳在他的胸肌上挤变了形，深棕色的长发飘落下来遮住了光线，让他什么都看不清楚。他试探性地搭上尤文队长的腰。  
不得不承认运动对身体有益。波兰人的手掌用力地压在队长的腰线上，感受着其下韧性十足的肌肉。Gianluigi已经是个四十岁的男人了，但他的腰……即使和朱丽娜、阿莲娜、伊拉莉娅她们比起来，这段腰身也毫不逊色。沃伊切赫能感觉到自己藏在运动裤里的阴茎开始隐隐作痛。也许它能承受比守门员拉伸训练更过分的东西，他想。他双手上滑，沿着布冯的腰摸进他的裤子。然后他意识到自己正在拉开一条俱乐部统一配发的深色运动裤。  
他恼怒地一夹那双此刻正跪在自己双膝之间的修长双腿。正在他身上扭动的布冯吃痛，猛地直起腰。他脸上的表情看起来像是即使拼上一张红牌也要把什琴斯尼飞铲出场外。  
“你他妈的在干什么呢？”布冯用手背胡乱擦了擦嘴，“我们明天还有比赛！”  
“Si，si，”什琴斯尼漫不经心地点着头，脸上挂着Jack最讨厌他在床上展露出的那种自鸣得意的笑容——他是怎么又突然能听得懂意大利语了？——一手拉开布冯的裤腰，“我就是在想……你干嘛还穿运动装配高跟鞋？不是说你们意大利人都特别地……那个吗？”  
他最终还是词穷了，于是他含混地打了个手势。这种时候，他不再小心翼翼地对待这位传奇守门员。他知道布冯一定能明白他的意思，这群不可思议的意大利人。  
“我哪知道是今天？”布冯从他身上翻起来，把那条如今宽松得不像样的运动裤从腿上拽下来，“我还以为会是最后一场联赛前夜之类的……。但既然足球之神或者某个超自然力量认为是时候了，那么我……照办就是了。”  
什琴斯尼明智地没有问出他把这双红鞋子也打包来马德里的原意。他从地上爬起来，回到床上，仰头看着布冯重新把那双红色高跟鞋在脚上套好。由于不习惯这种鞋子的缘故，他走起路来有些一瘸一拐，却因此而显得格外地风情万种——最后小腿一别，摔在什琴斯尼身上。  
后者伸出手，热烈地搂住了他。  
“守门员……”年长者压在他耳侧说，手上效率极高地拽下了他的裤子，又伸进内裤里。那种触感让沃伊切赫几乎立刻就要弹起来；这种反应让他低声地笑了。这太不公平了，沃伊切赫想，这和其他别的男人女人都不一样，甚至和自慰都大不相同。吉安的手上有那么多的茧，光是擦过他的睾丸就已经让他感到难耐。他报复性地把手插进对方松垮垮的四角裤里，感到指尖湿冷。他刻意往里抠挖，吉安的动作果然顿住。沃伊切赫把自己湿漉漉的手指从对方裤子里拿出来，炫耀地举到两人中间。  
“看。”他说。  
而吉安只是一笑，毫无不好意思的表现（沃伊切赫有点怀疑可能是因为他肤色太深所以即使脸红了也看不出来）。他继续着自己手上的动作，伸出舌头舔了舔沃伊切赫的指尖。  
“噢……”他若有所思地说。过了一会，他发现波兰人仍然没有动作，于是有些不耐烦地摇了摇头。  
“小报大部分都是在乱写，但有些方面他们说得没错。我——贪得无厌，无法满足。”  
他拉长了声音这么说。沃伊切赫反应过来，有些手忙脚乱地把手上的东西擦在他难得没有过重体毛的胸口。  
这和他之前经历过的还有他想象的都不一样。罗伯特在床上总显得像是面对陌生人一样害羞（他曾经嘴贱地问过他和罗伊斯上床的时候是不是也这样，差点被正在吸他阴茎的罗伯特一口咬断），而杰克则多嘴聒噪得要命。然而这两个人都算他的老朋友老熟人，和压在自己头上的一号门将不一样。他和布冯……只是同事，但这位同事现在几乎快要把他的腰给骑断了。他不明白自己为什么片刻之前还要去担心布冯的腰，他自己才是那个该去做热敷的人。吉安摁着他的腰，大腿肌肉绷紧，骨盆颤抖着上下顶弄。你给我乖乖地躺着，他用一种发号施令的语气说。沃伊切赫对他没有像指挥人墙时那样吼出这句话而感到感激，毕竟谁也不能保证这种酒店房间的隔音。他只能僵硬地躺着，任吉安体内那个他拒绝去思考其构造和来历的器官内壁一下一下夹弄着他的阴茎。我们就是要去控制一切、封锁一切……他对沃伊切赫面授机宜。  
比如说……这一次，我就不会把任何东西给漏掉。随便你射什么，我都能接住。  
沃伊切赫一言不发——事实上是他没法保证一开口自己会不会失态地尖叫出来——地抓住了在他乳尖下方晃荡的长发，把吉安的头颅拽到自己面前。闭嘴，他气急败坏地说。年长的一方想要挣开，却终于因为女性身体力气不足的缘故而只能被他的后辈钉在怀里。

 

什琴斯尼不太记得后来自己是怎么睡着的。他在射出来之后迅速地感到了恍惚。布冯弯腰拎起高跟鞋的身影在他眼前扭曲起来。他在自己的房间里找不到任何意大利人来过的痕迹，就连哪怕是一根深棕色长发也没能找到。去球场的大巴上尤文队长神色如常，完全不像是前一天晚上做过房事的样子。波兰人怀疑那只是他的一场梦——除了登上大巴之前布冯向他抛来的一个wink。但那个动作的幅度也很小，活像是白日梦。


End file.
